Minigames
center ---- Minigames are the main aspect of the game. The Minigame orders you with a task, sometimes trying to trick you. If the player completes the task, they will receive a point. Boss Minigames are played at the end of the round, and are worth 5 points total. If the player wins consecutive Minigames, they get a Winning streak. The player with the most points wins the game, and is able to kill everyone in the end with their own Weapon. ---- Regular Minigames The regular 17 minigames that are played before the boss minigame. 5 normal minigames, 4 fast, 4 very fast, and 4 max fast minigames are played. 1 point is given when you win them, and 5 store points is given when you win them. * Platform Minigames * Find the Nearest Hole * Frying Pans Fracas * Treasure Chest * Soccer Ball Survival * Saws Scuttle * Guess the Door * Simon Says * Airborne Animosity * Trains * Targets * DewTie's Taco Stand * Hit an Enemy * Pyramid Climb * Shark Scamper * Kamikaze * Small Frogger * Arena * Raining Bombs * Don't Move * Don't Stop Moving * Pizza Delivery * Light Search * Dodge * Question * Touch The Player * Press The Button * Conveyor Maze * M16 Fight * Sword Fight * Land on the Platform * Spire Climb * Noobs * Conveyor Catastrophe * Boogie Beam * Trash Pickup * Flash and Dash * Jump in the Water * Rocket Jump * Teevee Thrasher * Boulders * Balloon Shooter * Bomb Pass Boss Minigames Played at the final round to a game. They are usually longer than regular minigames, and award you 5 points instead of 1 when you win them. 10 store points is given when you win. * RoBusters * Car Chasers * Boulders * Falling Platforms * Beartraps and Mines * The Obstacle Course * Cuddly Tomatoes * Frogger * Crushers * Airborne Animosity * Spinner Endurance * Lasers * Balloon Massacre * Cliff Deathmatch Minigames Minigames that are played whenever 2 players tie at the end of a round. After the deathmatch minigame, whoever has the highest points wins. If the two players tied, a random winner is chosen. Awards you 1 point when you win. 5 store points is given when you win. * Frogger * Duel * Doctor Fuzzy Event Minigames Minigames or Boss Minigames that were added for an event. These are disabled once the event ends. * PVZGamer5770 (Summer Boss 2017) * Headless Horseman (Halloween Boss 2017) * King Gingerbread (Christmas Boss 2017) * Giant Gingerbread (Christmas Miniboss 2017) Special Rounds The cool things that add something to the round. There are two types of special rounds. One type is a regular one, which adds one thing to the round. The other type of special round is a stacked special round. This adds two special round effects to the game. Only cosmetic ones and nothing like Least is Best, Elimination, TDM, etcetera can be stacked. * Regular Round * Least is Best * Weak Pans * Vintage (Color Blind) * Higher Speed * Two Bosses * Elimination * Impossible Mode * Explosions * Team Deathmatch (TDM) * Sudden Death * Reversed * Zombies * King * Blur * Imposter * Grand Prix * Dark * Hat Swap Mixed Rounds Mixed rounds are a type of special round that will change the special round each speed up. There's 5 special rounds to choose from, and it'll choose one in the intermission, then switch the special round after a speed up. Special Rounds List * Vintage * Least is Best * Weak Pans * Explosions * Imposter * Low Gravity * Hat Swap * Dark Stacked Special Rounds Stacked special rounds is a type of special round that makes two special rounds happen at once. Not all special rounds can be stacked, and only the cosmetic ones that don't completely change the game. This is temporarily disabled as it was not working well before. Special Rounds List * Weak Pans * Least is Best * Vintage * Explosions * Higher Speed * Two Bosses * Grand Prix * Hat Swap * Low Gravity * Dark Scrapped/Removed All of the scrapped minigame ideas along with scrapped special round ideas that never made it goes here. Removed minigames and special rounds can be found here. * Soccer (Regular) * Soccer (Multiple) * Musical Chairs * Roblox Death Sound * Meme Mode * Baboon Wall * King of The Hill * Gioca Jouer * Jump To The Top * Catch The Player * Bonus * Flood * Bomb Pass (Boss) * Flipped Category:Browse